


Comes Full Circle

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [16]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho doesn't like the idea of his daughter being friends with Kyoko's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes Full Circle

~ Bad Magic ~

"Sho, stop pouting," his wife says, poking the musician's cheek.

"I'm not  _pouting_ just because I don't want my daughter hanging around with that boy!"

"And now you're whining." Mimori gives her husband's cheek one more poke before wrapping him in a hug. "You're just jealous because Nina is having her first crush and Daddy isn't the most important man in her life anymore."

"It's not that," he says. "It's just... I feel like Fate is laughing at me, like now my kid is destined to have her heart broken by Kyoko's kid... or if she doesn't and they actually end up together, then it would mean my kid and-"

He breaks off abruptly.

"Sho..." Mimori says slowly. "Please don't tell me you're still jealous of Ren Tsuruga*. I thought you got over that a long time ago after he married Kyoko and you asked him to play the piano in one of your music videos!"

Mimori still doesn't know about what happened between Kyoko and Reino, and Sho doesn't know how to discuss his fears about the children without bringing up that event. In order to avoid the subject, he sighs dramatically and throws up his hands in the universal gesture for alright-I-give-up.

"Fine, I won't tell Nina that she's forbidden to play with Cain."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, she used his old stage name on purpose here, even though everyone knows that Ren is actually Kuon Hizuri now.


End file.
